


Kara & Lena's V-Day

by laubrown1



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love, Romance, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 01:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13693956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laubrown1/pseuds/laubrown1
Summary: Instead of going out on Valentine's Day, Kara and Lena decide to stay in and spend time with each other.





	Kara & Lena's V-Day

**Author's Note:**

> I had planned to post this on Valentine's Day, but I was too busy spending time with family that I didn't get a chance to. When I got home, I was too tired to even get out my laptop. I just went straight to sleep. lol :)
> 
> Anyway, Enjoy! :D
> 
> This is a late Valentine's Day present to my readers!

Instead of going out like some of the other couples on Valentine's Day, Kara and Lena decided to stay in and pig out.

 

Before going home, they stop by a place and get brownies. This is their _chocolate_ treat. :)

 

They then get pizza and pot stickers. Lena gets pot stickers because she knows Kara loves them. 

 

All at work, Kara and Lena exchanged lusty glances and stares at each other. They just couldn't wait to get home. ;)

 

At home, they eat and sit down on the couch in the living room to watch romantic movies. They watch  _"The Notebook"_ and " _A Walk To_ Remember".The couples in both movies are heterosexual, but that doesn't matter to the ladies. They think they are both good love stories. Both movies bring the ladies to tears. 

 

They cuddle and kiss on the couch. 

 

Lena gets up to go to the bathroom. When she opens the door, she is wearing black lingerie.  _Victoria's Secret_ lingerie. Kara turns around and starts to look Lena up and down.

 

Lena leans seductively against the door frame.

 

"Like what you see?"

 

"Oh, hell yes", Kara says. Kara smirks and then super speed dresses into her blue lingerie. This is also from  _Victoria's Secret_.

 

The ladies love shopping at that store. Whenever they feel sexy and want to feel sexy for their activities in the bedroom, they shop at _Victoria's Secret_. 

 

"Oooh, sexy, Danvers. That's more like it. Shall we take this to the bedroom?", Lena asks.

 

"I was waiting for you to ask", Kara said. ;)

 

Kara then super speeds Lena into the bedroom and they spend the rest of Valentine's Day in bed making love. :)

 

;) ;)

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
